spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Tweek/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Wonder Tweek (Tweek Tweak) in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Wonder Tweek's quotes mostly feature him freaking out, and his battle quotes are weather themed (or elemental themed). He is also very affectionate towards Super Craig, though he occasionally argues with him, especially if Therapy Wars is not completed. Field/Story * During Ghost Reconciler ** "I can't even taste the difference anymore!" ** "Oh, he finally decided to be reasonable, huh? Fine!" ** "Here's his stupid laptop!" ** "Counselling? Craig, are you shitting me?" ** "Well FINE, I'll do it. As long as you're there. You seem to be able to get him to think rationally." * During Therapy Wars ** "I have nothing to say if that's his attitude!" ** "Craig...Yeah, let's do it, Craig!" * During The Thin White Line, outside Police Station ** "Crap, kick down the door I guess. I can't believe I just said that!" * During The Thin White Line, in the basement ** "Well, come on." * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "Oh man, I don't want a bunch more asses! I only need one!" Battle * Selected ** "Wonder Tweek!" ** "Oh Jesus!" * Battle start, The Invitation ** "What the fuck? Ninjas? Why?" * Battle start, versus Shub-Niggurath ** "Oh man, we better help her!" * Turn start ** "I'm up-I'm up!" ** "Oh god! Is it my turn?" ** "I will punish you!" ** "Run for your storm shelters!" ** "I call upon my storms to punish you!" ** "OK-OK! I think I'm ready!" ** "Too much pressure!" ** "I feel a storm comin' on!" ** "Prepare to reap the whirlwind!" ** "Christ, it's my turn?" ** "The weather is about to turn!" ** "There's a storm coming!" ** "The storm cometh!" ** "Here comes Wonder Tweek!" ** "For love and justice, Wonder Tweek!!" ** "A storm front is brewing!" ** "It is I, Wonder Tweek." ** "All right, ready to make some weather?" ** "You've never seen weather like this!" * Turn start, versus Fighters of Zaron ** "Gah! Like, everyone's here! Twice! There's just too many of us!" * Turn start, low health ** "I'm about to die, guys. I'm not even kidding." * Turn start and idle ** "Oh man, is it my turn?!" * Idle, The Thin White Line ** "Hey, you know I was mostly OK with fighting old people, but taking on the whole police station? This is some serious shit!" * Self or ally turn start, versus two Mitch Conners ** "Kyle, this is SUPER weird!" * Self or ally idle ** "Oh, crap is it my turn?! Why isn't anyone doing anything?" ** "BWAAAAA! The suspense is killing me!" * Using Supreme Lightning ** "Supreme thunder!" ** "Thunderbolts and lightning!" ** "Bring down the lightning!" ** "Zaptime!" ** "This probably won't hurt too bad." ** "Here comes a shock!" ** "Storm's brewing!" ** "Bringing the thunder!" * After using Supreme Lightning ** "Ta-da! I made lightning happen!" ** "I got you all charged up." ** "That's the gift that keeps on electrocuting." ** "Harsh weather conditions claim another victim!" ** "You'll be feeling that for a while." ** "Bet that woke you up." * After using Supreme Lightning and Icicle Strike ** "Well, that went better than expected!" * Using Icicle Strike ** "Who wants a popsicle?" ** "Time to chill out!" ** "Freeze!" ** "I'll put you on ice!" * Using Icicle Strike and Soothing Showers ** "Take this!" * After using Icicle Strike ** "That oughta slow you down." ** "Just chill for a bit, OK?" ** "Freeze, creep!" * After using Icicle Strike on Human Kite ** "Just try flying with ice on your wings!" * Using Soothing Showers ** "Shower time!" ** "I got just the thing!" * Eros Eruption ultimate ready ** "Who wants to see some beautiful boys ultimate action?" * After ally attacking ** "Way to go!" ** "Nice one!" ** "You show 'em, pal!" ** "Damn, you're good!" ** "Sweet!" * After ally attacking and ally attacked ** "Oh god! Be careful!" * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "Kite's playing pretty rough." * After the Coon using Coon Lunge ** "Eeek! All that blood is making me a little queasy." * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper ** "Christ, I need a cup of coffee." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're on fire, Butthole!" * After New Kid attacking Almighty King Douchebag, Farts of Future Past ** "Gah! What if Butthole defeats the king but erases himself from history?!" * After New Kid using Dragon Swagger ** "They're so pissed! Run and hide, New Kid! Aagh!" * Super Craig using Omega Crash Extra ** "Go get 'em, tiger!" * After Super Craig attacking, after Therapy Wars has been completed ** "Once again Super Craig comes out on top." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "See that? Craig just says what he thinks." * Targeted by Hot Swap and healed ** "Oh, sweet!" * After a Timefart ** "Oh, thank god." ** "One less turn for the bad guys!" * After a Timefart Summon ** "Any more Buttholes where that one came from?" ** "Wonder twins activated." * Enemy defeated ** "Serves you right, jerk!" * Defeating Expectations Kid ** "I got rid of Expectations!" * Healing ** "How about THIS?!" * After healing ** "I got you!" ** "Here, heal up!" * Using healing item on self ** "Wonder Tweek!" * Using Burrito ** "I grant thee burrito!" ** "Eat this!" * Healed ** "I needed that!" ** "Whew, thanks!" ** "Thanks!" * After using healing item on self ** "That hits the spot!" ** "Wonder Tweek!" * Reviving ** "Here! Just as good as a cup of coffee!" ** "Wonder Tweek to the rescue!" ** "Wakey-wakey!" * Reviving New Kid ** "I'm like your guardian angel, Butthole." * Revived, Super Craig not in party ** "If Craig were here, he would have done it!" * Low health ** "I don't wanna play anymore!" * Attacked ** "I'm ready to go home now." ** "Jesus! Stop trying so hard!" ** "This isn't fun anymore." * Attacked by Super Craig, Civil War ** "Craig, no!" * Ally attacked ** "Hey! You leave him alone!" ** "Oh, shit! You're vulnerable!" ** "Oh, that's not good." * Mosquito attacked ** "Stop swatting the Mosquito!" * New Kid attacked ** "Oh god! The New Kid's hurt!" ** "Protect your rectum, FartLord!" ** "Butthole did NOT consent to that!" ** "This stuff's scary, huh Butthole?" ** "Quit picking on the New Kid!" ** "No Butthole! Somebody do something!" * Professor Chaos attacked ** "The Professor's hit!" * Super Craig attacked, after Therapy Wars has been completed ** "Don't touch my Craig!" * Toolshed attacked ** "Toolshed's hit! He's hit!" ** "Are you hurt, Toolshed?" * Bleeding ** "I didn't know my body had so much blood in it." * Confused ** "What was that?" ** "Wait whose side am I supposed to be on?" ** "I am even more confused than ever guys." * Enemy Charmed ** "So that foe’s like our friend now? I’m so confused! Aagh!" * Ally Charmed ** "Why are YOU defending them!" * Defeated ** "Forgive me, Freedom Pals!" * Ally defeated ** "Oh god, we're losing!" * New Kid defeated ** "Oh god! Butthole's out cold!" * Super Craig defeated, after Therapy Wars has been completed ** "Super Craig! No!" ** "You're just faking, right Super Craig?" ** "Craig..." * Fighting Jared, after he speaks ** "Oh man! This is so messed up!" ** "This guy's a freaking psycho!" ** "Ugh! Stay away from me! That's so gross!" * Fighting Jared, after his aides come out ** "Oh man, Jared's aides are gonna kill us!" * Victory ** "The storm is over guys! We won!" ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "Phew! I need a double espresso... Or four." ** "All right! Now what?" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Selfie Stick Strike *** Wonder Tweek: "You go, girlfriend!" Call Girl: "Tweek, don't do that." ** With Captain Diabetes, after Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo *** Wonder Tweek: "I salute you, Captain!" Captain Diabetes: "At ease, Wonder Tweek!" ** With Captain Diabetes and Super Craig, defeated *** Captain Diabetes: "Wonder Tweek, no! The world needs you, Super Craig needs you!" Wonder Tweek: "Did he say that?" Super Craig: "No!" ** With The Coon, after The Coon using Prime Time Coon *** Wonder Tweek: "Gah! Jesus Christ! You're an animal!" The Coon: "Yes, exactly. I'm The Coon." ** With Human Kite and Toolshed, Human Kite turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Human Kite: "So if we beat up our past selves, does that mean we change the future?" Toolshed: "Maybe we split off into another timeline." Wonder Tweek: ''"Can we PLEASE establish a canon and stick to it?! AUGH!" ** '''With Morgan Freeman, after attacking' *** Morgan Freeman: "This how you get your rocks off, kid? Tormenting taqueria owners?" Wonder Tweek: "Sorry, Mr. Freeman!" ** With Mosquito, Mosquito attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mosquito! Does it hurt?" Mosquito: "Only when you draw attention to it." ** With Mysterion, idle, The Thin White Line *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey, you know I was mostly OK with fighting old people, but taking on the whole police station? This is some serious shit!" Mysterion: "Sometimes heroes have to work outside the law, Tweek." ** With Mysterion, Mysterion attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mysterion, look out!" Mysterion: "A little late, dude." ** With Professor Chaos, after Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast *** Wonder Tweek: "Are you sure you're not radioactive, Professor?" Professor Chaos: "Nope!" *** Wonder Tweek: "I'm kinda supposed to be the lightning guy around here." Professor Chaos: "It's okay, we can share!" ** With Super Craig, turn start, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "There's so many of them - I-I don't know if I can do it, AUGH!" Super Craig: "Super Craig believes in you, so believe in him." Wonder Tweek: "All right, I'll try!" ** With Super Craig and Mosquito, first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Super Craig, second turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil - and that means you!" Super Craig: "Wait, ME?" ** With Super Craig, turn start, fighting Mitch Conner, To Catch a Coon *** Wonder Tweek: "Gah! Could Coon be telling the truth here?" Super Craig: "Are you serious right now, Tweek?" ** With Super Craig, idle *** Super Craig: "For a spaz, you sure can move slow." Wonder Tweek: "Shut up, shut up, I'm thinking!" *** Wonder Tweek: "Oh man, is it my turn?!" Super Craig: "Dude! Go already." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig idle *** Wonder Tweek: "Holy crap, hurry up, Craig! I hate it when you do this!" Super Craig: "I'll go when I'm ready and not before." ** With Super Craig, after attacking Super Craig, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Ugh, dude!" Wonder Tweek: "Don't "dude" me!" ** With Super Craig, after using Supreme Lightning, before Therapy Wars has been completed *** Super Craig: "Lame." Wonder Tweek: "No, you're lame. You're like the lamest lame of all lame time!" Super Craig: "That was lame too." ** With Super Craig, after using Supreme Lightning and Icicle Strike, before Therapy Wars has been completed *** Super Craig: "God, that power again?" Wonder Tweek: "Oh, now you suddenly give a shit?" ** With Super Craig, using Icicle Strike, before Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "Time to chill out!" Super Craig: ""Chill out?" Really?" Wonder Tweek: "At least I'm TRYING, Super DICK!" Super Craig: "Hmm. Good one." ** With Super Craig, after using Soothing Showers on Super Craig, before Therapy Wars has been completed *** Super Craig: "When it rains, it bores." Wonder Tweek: "Fine. Choke on a burrito next time you need a pick-me-up." ** With Super Craig, after New Kid using Elemental Onslaught *** Super Craig: "Wow that was the coolest storm ever." Wonder Tweek: "I'm good at storms too, right, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Yes, Tweek. You're the best at storms." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "Yeah, fuck 'em up, Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Workin' on it." *** Wonder Tweek: "I wish I had your confidence, Super Craig." Super Craig: "The key is not to give a fuck." ** With Super Craig, revived, not by Super Craig, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, you can't be bothered to save your love?" Super Craig: "I was busy!" Wonder Tweek: "You're always busy!" ** With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Ever get the feeling life is punishing you for being a dick, Tweek?" Wonder Tweek: "No!" *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, what gives?!" Super Craig: "Yeah, it's Civil War, dude." ** With Super Craig, ally attacked, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey! You leave him alone!" Super Craig: "Take it easy, Tweek." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig attacked, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "Oh my god! They hit Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Deep breaths, Wonder Tweek." ** With Super Craig, defeated, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Super Craig: "Hey! That was my sidekick!" Wonder Tweek: "Your sidekick? What!" Super Craig: "Come on....you know what I mean." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig defeated, after Therapy Wars has been completed *** Wonder Tweek: "Super Craig! No! I can't live without you!" Super Craig: "It's OK. You can just revive me." * Unsorted ** Super Craig: "We get it, you have weather control powers, don't have to make such a production out of it." Wonder Tweek: "Yes, I do! You think it's easy controlling the weather?" ** Mitch Conner: "I think I deserve another turn after that." Wonder Tweek: "AUGH he's taking WAY TOO MANY TURNS!" ** Wonder Tweek: "Gah! Human Kite's turned evil!" Human Kite: "Mitch Conner's the evil one here, not me!" ** "Gah, Kyle, this is SUPER WEIRD!" ** "Butthole told me to do that! Gah!" ** "Buttstuff! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Quotes Category:Lists